


Dance Battle

by MissCactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Jealousy, M/M, dance battle, hell yeah, jealous yuuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Non. Juste non. Hors de question qu'il laisse son fiancé se faire tripoter tranquillement par cet homme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Jalousie. J'aime beaucoup ce genre de thème, je me suis donc un peu lâchée c: Je commence avec du Vikturi, parce qu'on n'en a jamais trop !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Tout le monde voyait Viktor et Yuri comme le couple mielleux de leur groupe, comme les deux hommes qui s'étaient trouvés un peu par hasard mais qui étaient désormais inséparables, comme deux âme-sœurs.

Et ils avaient raison. Ils s'étaient rapprochés à une vitesse fulgurante, apprenant à se connaître, se découvrant, finissant par s'aimer, et tout ça sous les yeux mi-émerveillés mi-ébahis de leurs amis (et mi-dégoûtés pour Yurio).

Cependant, comme dans tous les couples, Viktor et Yuri avaient eu leur quota de disputes. Certaines ridicules, d'autres un peu plus sérieuses, mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé une seule fois être trop épuisés pour continuer. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, rien ni personne ne les avait séparés, et il était très probable que ce soit le cas pour les nombreuses années à venir.

Du moins c'était ce qu'avait pensé naïvement Yuri, jusqu'à ce que Chris débarque.

Chris, c'était ce type bien foutu, avec un visage magnifique, avec qui on appréciait parler de tout et de rien. Il avait un charme fou, était galant et courtois, c'était l'homme parfait.

Beaucoup avaient pensé que les crises de jalousie viendraient de Viktor. Certes, voir cet homme plein de confiance se plaindre à son fiancé de sa proximité avec une autre personne était assez... improbable, mais le russe pouvait se montrait quelque peu égoïste de temps à autre.

Au contraire, Yuri aurait été le genre à ne rien dire, à tout garder en lui, peut-être à se plaindre à ses proches, mais jamais personne n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu un jour se plaindre directement à Viktor. Pas qu'il avait peur de sa réaction, mais il refusait que son fiancé voit ce côté de sa personnalité.

Mais pourtant, c'était bien le japonais en face de Viktor, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et surtout le visage sombre.

Yuri avait passé sa soirée aux côtés de Phichit, lançant des coups d'oeil en coin au russe qui était de l'autre côté de la salle et qui discutait avec Chris. Le problème du suisse, aussi charmant soit-il, était qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à garder ses mains pour lui. Évidemment, lorsqu'on avait en face quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que Viktor, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le toucher (Yuri était le premier à le comprendre).

Mais non. Juste non. Hors de question qu'il laisse son fiancé se faire tripoter tranquillement par cet homme.

Alors, sous le regard curieux de son ami, il avait fini son verre de champagne d'une traite, en avait pris un deuxième, avait dénoué la cravate de son costume et, se dirigeant vers les deux hommes, avait but un troisième verre.

Viktor se retourna mais Yuri ne le regarda pas. Non, il fixa Chris qui haussa un sourcil mais se passa de tout commentaire lorsque le japonais lui fit signe de s'approcher tout en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Ils allaient régler ce problème avec une battle de danse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
